the_lost_world_cage_of_edenfandomcom-20200215-history
April O'Nelson
Characteristics * Name: April O'Nelson * Age: 18 * Hair: Black (later with Salmon highlights) * Eyes: Light Green * Likes: Sports, being awesome, daring stunts, Parkour * Dislikes: * Family: Unknown Appearance Casual Before going to the Lost World, April was a tall girl who measured between 5'6" and 5'7". She had short black hair. Her eyebrows have the same amaranth color and she has light green eyes. She had a scrawny A-Cup chested body but still athletic in her humble way. She usually wore a pale blue tank top, along with dark blue shorts and red high-top sneakers. After being taken to the Lost World, she is augmented into a physical athletic beauty. Her hair now sports salmon red undertones, and her hair points upward. Her body and appearance have been renewed, giving her a natural small muscled toned body. Moreover her hips have widened dramatically, and her bust has jumped forward two cups sizes from a small age to a very perky C, add that with her waist pinching in and her legs stretching out causing her to grow to 5'7ft she is a very tall and small muscular girl now with fair skin, long toned legs, defined stomach and an arse that is to die for. Facially she has stayed very much the same but her new beauty has only accentuated her natural cuteness. LWE Attire Background Personality April is by her own description a "rebel". An unruly and fun-loving child, she has little respect for authority and is primarily motivated by hedonism. She has a very relaxed attitude towards her schoolwork almost to the point of apathy, and takes the easy way out whenever she has the opportunity. This is both a point of practicality ("Who cares how it gets done if it gets done?") and a result of a general reticence to exert effort when there's no fun to be had in it. In cases where she considers a task to be worth her time, mostly running track, she puts her utmost enthusiasm into it and she refuses to conform to anything less even when her grades depend on it ("Run free or don't run at all"). April is very athletic, being a tomboy with a talent for acrobatics, best exhibited when she flies a hover board (a talent that led Anna to ask if she wanted to be a "sky dancer", in response April said she hadn't thought that far in advance and just planned to have fun). She also appears to be somewhat of a kleptomaniac, as she was seen to steal at times. While a staunch individualist, she has genuine compassion for her friends. April has a relatively simple personality: fierce and stubborn. She fears little, which is demonstrated when she directly and disrespectfully addresses Prince Zukai and Azula, demanding that they leave Kioshi, and when she fights Jun Lee even though she is clearly overpowered. Later on she is shown to be quite embarrassed when she is fighting the Inferno Empire... and that her top is shredded revealing her C Cup breasts and flat stomach, though she overcomes her embarrassment, showing that while she is not afraid of fighting to her death, she is somewhat self-conscious. Sometimes she can be shown calm, polite, content and warmly flattered. Skills/Abilities *'Female Augmented Human - Scout Class' Powers Skills Equipment Relationships Gallery Voice Actor Marianne Miller Navigation Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Humans Category:Augmented Humans Category:Kioshi Group Category:Grant Group Category:Guardians Category:Kay's Love Interests Category:Scouts Category:Class 7-B